Curse
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: She sighed once more before pushing the door open. Her eyes met a sea of topless muscled males stuffed in her room, her face turned bright red. She shrieked and slammed the door shut. Ocxreverseharem
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way. **

**WARNING: Lots of cursing.**

* * *

Sighing she turned the water off, wrung out her red orange hair before grabbing the fluffy white towel to finish drying off. She tucked the towel firmly around her body, noticing how it clung to her hour glass figure like a second skin.

She sighed again. She pushed her full fringe out of her face. Today was going to be a long day she thought idly, after all she did have to finish unpacking.

Opening the door of the bathroom, she felt the rush of the cold air hit her skin causing goose bumps to rush over her body. She shivered for about a second before continuing down the hall towards her room.

Something was off. She knew it but holding onto the door nob to her bedroom she couldn't figure out what it was.

She sighed once more before pushing the door open.

Her eyes met a sea of topless muscled males stuffed in her room, her face turned bright red. She shrieked and slammed the door shut.

Leaning her back into the wood of the door she tried to slow her heart rate, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...' She kept chanting in her head.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her heart beat sped up even fast, oh fuck she forgot her parents were still here.

"I'm fine, I just tripped!" She had to say something otherwise they would come check on her, how would she be able to explain all the men in her room? What the hell was she going to do?

"Honey, come give us hugs!" Her eyes widened in fear. "We are heading out so you can get used to having this place all to yourself."

'Not likely.' She thought darkly before waving her hand over her head. Her towel turned into a baggy black t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. "Alright be down in a second!"

She chanted under her breath and touched her door. A light blue shield type thing spread over the surface from her touch. 'At least that will keep them quiet.' She shuttered before running down the hallway.

"Thanks so much for helping me move!" She chirped rounding the corner. Her parents stood at the front door slipping their shoes on.

"No problem kiddo." Her dad chuckled and ruffled her still wet hair, causing it to curl up even more.

"Dad...I'm not a kid any more." She whined swatting away his hand.

"I know," He chuckled before wrapping her up in a hug, "We left your keys on the counter with grocery money. Should last you until your first paycheck."

"Thank you!" She said squeezing him harder.

"We will miss you." Her mother said setting her hand on top of her head. She released her father and wrapped around her mother.

"I'll miss you too." She said squeezing tighter, "I'll come and visit as much as I possibly can okay?"

"Sounds good," Her father laughed holding onto the door nob.

"We love you sweet heart." Her mother cooed before letting her go.

"Just remember to be careful with your magic." Her dad nodded seriously towards her, "See ya."

"Bye." She muttered and waved at their retreating forms.

As soon as the door shut, "Fuck!" She turned on her heel. Turned the corner and bounded up the stairs, "Please just be a figment of my imagination! Please oh please merciful heavens! Please just be a dream! Please let my room be empty..."

She rested her hand on the door nob again, working up the courage to actually open it. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and opened the door.

She stood there silently praying towards the gods that when she opened her eyes she would be completely alone. She peeked open one eye and proceeded to scream. They were still there, all looked about ready to attack her.

"Oh bloody hell! Fuck my life, fuck my entire existence! Oh good God just smite me now!" She called to the ceiling and fell to her knees. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She screamed grabbing on her curling red hair. "What the HELL did I do to fucking deserve this?!" She called to no one but twenty pairs of eyes watched her warily. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, bloody fucking hell, bitch, whore, slut, fuck, shit..." Okay so she had lost it. Saying every curse word she could think of including all the ones in the lore language.

"Um, crazy lady are you okay?" One man dared to ask such a ridiculous question.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! Damn it all! I have shirtless men standing in my GODDAMN room. Men that I have NEVER seen before in my life, HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU ALL MOTHERFUCKING GET HERE?!" She blew up. She jumped to her feet. Well red heads usually have very short tempers.

"We don't really know." That same man answered. The rest nodding in agreement.

"Oh my God." She whispered in hysteria towards herself, "I must be insane, that's it!" She cheered suddenly brightening up, "I'm just seeing ghosts or just hallucinating and none of you are real." Oh she was loosing it alright, she cackled madly to herself.

"Um, not to burst your bubble, but your mind can not make up faces." Her face fell, she fell to the ground.

She kept her head turned down where no one could see her, her shoulders shook with each of the silent heart breaking sobs. She cried with out sound but all the men knew she was crying. "So-so this is f-for real?" She sobbed out.

"I'm afraid so."

She slowly stopped crying. She would have to be strong and take control of the situation. She wiped her eyes dry before standing back up and facing the men. As soon as she saw them, she turned completely around in embarrassment. "Do _any_ of you have a shirt on?" She threw over her shoulder.

"No, un."

"God damn it." She cursed before flinging her hand towards them, feeling the magic leaving her finger tips. She heard gasps, of course they didn't know she could do that, they were all probably scared of the blue light leaving her hand and racing to them.

She counted to three before turning back around. She had given them each a plain black t-shirt, just like the one she was wearing at that very moment. "Thank God that worked." She muttered aloud.

"What the hell was that?"

She sighed, "Magic. Aren't you all aware that humans and wizards walk these lands?" She didn't have to word it like that but she really wasn't in a strikingly high mood at the moment.

"Magic?"

"Yes..." Oh she felt like she was talking to little kids whom couldn't comprehend anything being told to them.

"As in magic, magic?"

"Yes..." She refrained from slapping her forehead.

"WOW! THAT IS SOOO COOL!"

"Eh I guess," She shrugged tugging on a curl that fell into her face. She looked at them some more, what did her land lady say? Oh right no members of the opposite sex can enter the bedroom and can't stay past one thirty. "Do you all have homes?" Stupid question. Of course they did. She wanted to slam her head into the wall, oh God how stupid was she?

"Yes, but I don't think we are in the same universe anymore. So no we don't."

That was a long answer. Fuck. That means if she throws them out she would have guilt crawling up her throat and choking her to death while she slept. "I can't keep human men in my home." What's the use in lying?

"Oh, ok."

"You all could stay here though, but there's a condition not all of you are going to like. Since my land lady has allowed pets, well no dogs, but none the less pets are allowed, with out a specific number limit either..." She scratched her cheek nervously, "I could turn you all into cats and make it so as long as you stay down stairs you will retain your human forms, and also after about one in the morning til about ten in the morning you will have to change back into cats...?"

Well she wasn't sure what she was expecting asking that question but she sure as hell didn't expect it to be deadly silent.

"Of course you don't have to, I just-"

"We understand, this world works differently than ours did."

She still wouldn't focus on who was actually talking to her, she was actually staring right above their heads. Wait when was her room big enough for all of them to stand comfortably? "I'm sorry..." She honestly had no idea what to say, what could she say to men that before wanted to attack her, who had seen her break down.

"It's fine. I know some of us are willing to change, others may be harder to get them to agree."

She nodded, still afraid she would loose her cool when she looked at them so she closed her eyes. "I understand. The change is actually painless. It's quick and well not very difficult for me to do..." She cursed herself, she really needed help trying to talk to men.

She heard some of them finally agree. Others remained silent. She started to think maybe changing the type of animal might persuade them to change, but all the others didn't 'train' themselves. The others could fend for themselves. Well there was fish... 'I doubt they want to be fish.'

"Um...well those who would like to go a head and change I will take you one by one out in the hallway to place the enchantment on you." She felt her cheeks beginning to flush, she hated being put in the spot light.

With that said she turned around and walked out the bedroom door, desperately trying not to swing her hips at all.

* * *

**Okay, so I know its a lot of men... I blame all the hot pictures of them on the interwebs...**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say that yes this is an OC AU story with NO cross over what so ever...at least for now anyways...**

**I already have a list of who all the men were, BUT I would like to know whom you would like to see in the group of men...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto in any way. **

**WARNING: Lots of cursing. Slight OC, and awkward positions ;)**

* * *

She stood there tapping her foot. She could hear them shuffling about in her room, did any of them really want to change? She couldn't help but want to kick herself for suggesting a cat...of all things...her favorite pets were not what she should have offered.

She began to pace the hallway, walking from her door to the stairs and back. She was starting to freak out now. What would they do to her as men? They could all probably over power her considering she has bad reaction timings. Would they rape her? No, they wouldn't, they wouldn't touch a female that hasn't even shown an ounce of curves to them. Shit, why did her breasts have to be so big that even this shirt made them prominent?

She was too in thought to hear the door to her room open, hell she didn't even see it open when she was walking back towards the room. She was deep in her thoughts when some one tackled her to the ground.

She of course squeaked, "What the fuck?"

The guy was on top of her, his chiseled chest pressed up against her soft one. His lower body was tucked between her legs. She couldn't see his face because it was pressed into her neck. "Thank you!"

She shivered from the hot breath on her neck, his voice was like caramel, a oh so sweet tenor sound vibrating against her skin. "Alright you can get off of me now." She kind of whispered, oh god why was she reacting?

He pulled back out of embracing her, she saw messy spikes of blonde hair, deep breath taking blue eyes, and three pairs of whisker looking scars. Fuck. She knew exactly who he was.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He grinned at her. Her heart rate unintentionally started to speed up.

"My name is Tristy Waters." She mumbled trying to sound normal. Fuck he came from her computer! No he came from that damned anime series that had her hooked after the first episode. What the hell was she going to do? 'Please God, please let there be men in there that I don't want to jump his bones!'

"Dobe, usually when one meets some one they tend to try and stay out of compromising positions." She knew exactly who that was too.

"Teme." Naruto yelled back to him.

"Naruto..." She said looking away, her face turning a bright red to match her shoulder length hair.

"What?" Three, two, one...cue blushing blonde jumping up off of her. "S-s-sorry."

She couldn't help it, she giggled. He was so cute. "It's fine." Her face split with a soft serene smile.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his face was still bright red.

She then turned her attention to actually get up off the floor. She sat up and then stared at the hand that was held out in front of her face.

"Let me help you." She heard Naruto say. Smiling she grabbed the outstretched hand and felt herself getting thrown up in the air.

Of course her feet weren't touching the floor. He must have forgotten how strong he was and didn't know how fucking light she was so her being thrown in the air was kind of a given. "Shit." She cursed closing her eyes. Oh god did she want to puke. Then she felt arms circle around her and a chest breaking her fall.

"Oh God, Tristy I'm so sorry." She heard Naruto say behind her as her feet were settled on the ground.

She felt dizzy, that was one trip she would never ever want to go back on. "It's ok Naruto, just scared me to death." She said as she tried to unlatch herself from her savior. Whomever he was, he was about at least a foot taller than her, but that wasn't a big accomplishment either. Almost every one was a lot taller than her. She was only five feet tall. "Thanks for catching me." She said as soon as the arms let her go and she removed herself.

She finally looked up at him and froze. It was Sasuke Uchiha, whom she had begun to hate as a person when he left Konoha in the anime series. Oh god did she just want to punch him in the face and mess up his 'perfect' features.

"You have to be the lightest girl I have ever met." Naruto was speaking to her.

"Um about that," She scratched her cheek nervously, "Somethings in this world will probably confuse you...but I'm part anim+ which is a wizard mixed with an animal... So I have both wizard blood and animal blood but I'm also human."

"What animal are you then?" Naruto asked completely enthralled with the conversation.

"Um..." She blushed and looked at the ground, "Eagle."

"That would explain why you were so light." She heard the bastard mutter. Okay so maybe she should give him another shot, considering he would be living with her for quiet some time. At least until she could figure out how to send them back.

Her face flushed again. "That is so cool Tristy-chan!"

"Naruto, no one has suffixes added to their names here...Just call me Tristy, okay?"

"Okay, Tristy." He grinned. Her heart clenched and flutter. He was just too beautiful.

"Dobe. We came out here for a reason."

"Teme!"

"Hey stop this right now." She said smacking both of them on the chest. Damn both of them seemed to be the twin towers compared to her short little frame. "Naruto if you are going to call him that use the English version, bastard, and you can't call him dobe, idiot is better but good God stop calling each other names. You both are acting like complete children." 'Okay mom mode activated.' She thought to herself.

"Sorry, Tristy." She saw Naruto's face fall. She immediately wanted to hug a smile right back onto him, oh she felt bad now.

"Hn." He smirked. He deigned to smirk at her. Oh now she was going to punch him.

She took a quick deep breath and counted to five, then to ten, then to twenty. "Oh right Tristy, um about the animal thingy..." She looked at Naruto whom was looking any where else besides her. "Not a lot of them want to go through with it..."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "The only other solution besides kicking you all out of my house is to turn you all into fish..."

She heard him laugh, and her heart fluttered again. "I think I'd rather be a cat than a fish."

She laughed too. "Well besides almost every fish I've had died from starvation or they ate each other." He stopped laughing. Damn it she had to ruin everything.

"Well um could I be the first then?" Naruto asked holding onto her hand that she honestly didn't remember putting on his chest.

She nodded and tried to fight the blush that was trying to take over her face. "Sure...but ummm there is a reason why I asked for one at a time." She stared at the ground.

"Why's that?" He asked completely oblivious to her red face.

"Because I have to put a mark on you, unfortunately that means I have to bite you..." She went red in the face and hid behind her hands.

"Oh okay. I don't mind." She heard the smile in his voice.

"Hn." That sound made her forget about being embarrassed at all.

"Where would you like the mark, Naruto?" She asked completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Um..." He put a finger to his chin in thought. "Maybe my neck? Or my shoulder, or my wrist-"

"Naruto, where would you like a tattoo. It resembles a tattoo and well most people would like it to be covered."

"What does it look like?" She sighed, she would rather pretend that he wasn't there.

"It's a lock," She answered, if they really wanted to know what it looked like they were going to have to wait for their turn.

* * *

**Where should Naruto get his mark?**

**Where should Sasuke get his?**

**;) please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto in any way. **

**WARNING: Lots of cursing. Slight OC, and awkward positions ;)**

* * *

He laughed. "My neck then."

Her face flushed again, she had been doing that a lot in front of him. "O-okay." So her confidence was thrown out the window. She couldn't look him in the eye and decided to just focus on the magic.

"Iyumi-sachini, Nekocomishi, vederian." She chanted placing her fingers against her lips. She could feel the ruins shape against her skin, probably making her lips a black color. She then looked up at Naruto.

She motioned him to lean down so she could reach his neck, the top of her head came up to his shoulder.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her right hand went to the other side of his neck and the other hand went to his delta. Putting her face into the crook of his neck, she placed a kiss as part of the ritual. She bared her teeth and took his skin between them. Biting hard enough to draw blood. She heard him groan as he pulled her closer, she almost panicked. That never happened before when she was just messing around with this spell. She wondered if maybe she did it wrong, but continued on with the spell like nothing was wrong. Letting go of the skin she placed a kiss above the curse, ending the spell.

She removed her head, but he didn't let her go. He tightened the hold and she watched the bite mark darken and shape into a out line of a heart, blood made up the actual lines to the heart. Then in the center of the bite it looked as if his skin was opening and a small key hole was appearing. It looked like a greenish blue speckled bruise came out from the edges of the key hole, finishing the mark.

She could hear him panting, could feel his breath on her own neck sending shivers down her spine. "I'm done, Naruto."

He didn't answer. Didn't have enough enough energy to actually say anything. She had to move her arms underneath his to hold him up. This shouldn't be happening, but then again she had only ever bitten wrists for the mark.

Then all the sudden she heard a puff sound and Naruto had turned into smoke. She started to fear that she some how messed it up badly. Then the smoke cleared and a blonde-yes blonde cat was nestled in her arms. It's blue eyes closed, it was purring.

"Naruto?" His eyes opened and looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked tilting his head.

"Oh good just making sure your vocal cords were still working." She said hugging him into her chest. Forgetting that he was actually a man turned cat and that she was smashing him into her cleavage.

He closed his eyes and purred, making her giggle before she bent to set him down on the ground, "If you go down stairs you just have to focus a little bit and you'll change back into your human form okay?"

"Okay!" He chirped before prancing down the hallway, well stumbling trying to get used to being a cat.

"Hn, dobe." She almost jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten he was there...okay so she was ignoring him and ended up forgetting he was there.

"Oh shut up." She whirled around to him, "I will not be putting that mark any where near your neck."

"Hn." Oh she wanted to punch him.

"Just tell me where when I gather the marks on my lips okay?"

"Aa." Stupid man.

She felt tense as she rehearsed the words, gathering the marks on her lips. She looked at him expediently. He thrust his wrist forward. She rolled her eyes but took his hand in her right and then placed the left on his forearm.

She leaned her head down to his wrist, kissed the skin. Opening her mouth she heard a small sharp inhale of air. She bit down hard enough to draw blood. He didn't groaned, she noted continuing on with the spell. She pulled her mouth off his skin then kissed the bite mark. She let go of him and pulled away.

He was breathing irregularly but wasn't completely exhausted like Naruto was. "Not gonna hold me?" He said breathing hard and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me too?" She replied, copying him.

"Hn." He grunted falling forward into her. She almost screamed from the sudden weight his body put on her. They fell to the floor. They were in the same position her and Naruto had been except his face was pressed in between her breasts.

She laid still as he enveloped in smoke. She felt paws against the softness of her chest. 'Pervert.'

The smoke cleared, a blueish black cat stood on her chest with onyx eyes. "Name?" She almost said his name but knew that he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Sasuke." He said jumping off of her. Her boobs bounced from his paws.

She rolled her eyes and stood back up right as soon the door opened to her room again. A man, a very beautiful man. His looks could rival a woman's beauty. Long soft looking dark brown hair that framed his face and beautiful muddy brown eyes.

She smiled at him, forcing the blood away from her cheeks. He shut the door behind him, "My name is Haku." He nodded at her. She felt like she was flying for that minuet second. "How exactly does this work?"

She felt herself crashing down as the blood forced its way into her cheeks staining them red. "I have to give you a mark...ummm by biting you..." She looked at the floor, the wall, the ceiling, any where but at him. "It's kind of like a tattoo so figure out where you would like it."

"Oh...where did the other two get theirs?" He asked indicating the two fighting cats at the edge of the stairs.

"Oh shit! Naruto! Sasuke! Stop!" She cringed as they tumbled over and down the stairs. "Ouch." She whispered before turning back to Hake. "Naruto got his on his neck," She pointed to the right side of her own neck, "Sasuke got his on his wrist." Showing her left wrist.

He nodded in thought.

* * *

**Where should Haku get his mark?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto in any way. **

**WARNING: Lots of cursing. Slight OC, and awkward positions ;) SORRY! I changed it into first person.**

* * *

He sighed, I sighed. All I wanted to do right then and there was to die. I wanted to curl up and hide the embarrassment I was feeling. "Um, I'm guessing that those two are idiots."

I looked over at him, my blush gone, and raised an eyebrow, "Well isn't that obvious?"

"Tattoos here probably are meant to be hidden, am I correct?"

"Well people with tattoos usually hide them...but some don't and on occasion will have trouble getting an actual job." I murmured waving my hand in circles as the words came out of my mouth.

"Very well, I'll get mine on my hip." I froze.

My face flushed. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it afterwards making me look like a fish out of water. What should I say? What COULD I say? Now I definitely wanted to hide.

"Calm down." He placed a hand on top of my head. "I didn't mean for you to freeze like that." He sighed again. "Come on just treat me like some one you would practice on." Haku shrugged and dropped his hand to his side.

"So picture you as my best friend who is a nut cas-" Shit I forgot about my best friend! "Aw FUCK!" I said smacking my palm into my forehead, "She is going to kill me..." I mumbled the last part.

"Why would she kill you?" He interrupted my thoughts on murderous blondes that resembled a she devil in human skin.

"Um never mind, I should just get on with this, no?" Okay I was beginning to think that I had a mental issue that the blonde bitch might be able to cure.

He nodded and lifted his shirt up a little bit, just the left side so I could see the curve of his hip and the delicious muscle drop into his pants. Okay so maybe I had sworn off men for a little too long. I quickly snapped myself out of mentally drooling over how much I wanted to get rid of that damn shirt and those damned pants. God living with these hot men were going to do a number on my nervous system. I chanted and pressed my fingers to my lips.

I could sense his questioning look as I closed my eyes, damn the ruins sure felt nice against the soft skin of my lips.

I opened my eyes and almost lost focus seeing the exposed skin, a nervous flicker could mess this whole thing. I stilled my nerves and crept forward before kneeling down on my knees and placed my left hand on the side of his thigh and used my other one to hold up his shirt knowing that he wouldn't be able to after I was finished. I kissed the skin reveling in the feel of it against my lips before I promptly bite down. I could taste blood, it wasn't actually all that bad. I could hear his groan rasp out of his throat, oh God if he continued to do that I don't think I could stop myself from jumping him right here, right now. Just like it had been with Naruto. Except now I was already positioned to have easy access-okay have to focus now. I let go of the bleeding skin and kissed the mark.

I could hear his shuttering pants. I looked up at him, he was staring at me with his eyes half lidded. He looked like he really wanted me, ahaha who was I kidding? I doubted that was the look he was giving me. "I'm done, Haku."

He didn't answer me, then I realized my hands were still on him. I moved my hands away from him just as he turned to smoke.

My arms were still outstretched. Well I kind of froze when he turned, it surprised me. So when suddenly a weight came crashing into my hands and forearms I instinctively grabbed it and smashed it against my chest. God how many more men are going to touch my breasts? I pulled the cat away from my jiggly flesh.

He was brown and had huge adorable brown eyes, okay I couldn't help myself and promptly crushed him in a tight hug. I think I was probably suffocating him with my boobs. "You okay?" I asked once again removing him and placing him on the floor before I crushed him again.

"Yeah, disoriented a bit." He said sitting.

I blushed, "Sorry, God your soooo cute as a cat!" Oh I just wanted to smash the cuteness right out of him. I closed my eyes to continue so I couldn't glomp him again, "When you go down stairs all you have to do is concentrate on yourself a little bit and you should turn back into a human."

"TRISTY~" I could hear Naruto's voice singing down the hallway, I sighed.

"Now what?" I muttered before standing back up. "WHAT NARUTO?"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"GOD DAMN IT I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" I sighed today was going to be a loooonnnngggg day.

Then the door opened and I think I saw three people walk out of the door before shutting it behind them as I watched Haku dart down the hallway as if he had been a cat for all his life. I sighed before turning to face the new boys.

I paid them no head, didn't look at them didn't notice any of their features, "Okay so this is a mark I must put on you, I actually have to bite your skin to place the mark on you. It will resemble a tattoo, so pick and choose what spot you would like me to place it on." Then I finally looked at the closest one, gravity defying silver hair and one black eye and one red one. Kakashi Hatake. He took my breath away.

His eyes crinkled as a smirk stretched on his lips. "Any where?"

I blushed and nearly fainted, stupid mind! Who in their right mind would want some one biting that? "Yes...I just have to be comfortable administering said bite." I tried and almost failed at gaining back the confident aura I had previously shown.

"Like the inner thigh?" Yep he was going to make this extremely difficult.

"I will not be biting that piece of flesh." I grumbled ignoring my flaming face.

He chuckled, "Well I guess since you are going to be biting me I better introduce myself, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

I nodded towards him smiling, "I'm Tristy Waters."

"Alright so about that inner thigh?" His eyebrows waggled.

"No!" I shrieked, yup just like a banshee. "Lets just get this over with, you have the option of hip, neck, shoulder, wrist, ribs, or spine." I did not want to go any where else, I'd mess it up if I did. I saw him look contemplative.

I glanced at the other two men standing there watching us. One had black shaggy hair and black eyes, Obito Uchiha. The other was a carbon copy of Naruto with longer blonde hair and with out the whiskers, Minato Namikaze. I smiled at the two, "You two should pick as well."

The nodded towards me as I turned my attention back to Kakashi, "What about my chest, or my abs?" He asked, it looked like he wanted to torture me.

"Fine. I have more than just you left to preform magic on now hurry up." I grunted in annoyance.

"Chest." I rolled my eyes and pretended this wasn't Kakashi, the chiseled man, the hot rock of immovable muscle and chanted, placed my fingers against my lips.

I walked forward noticing that I was very short compared to him, I would have to get on my tippy toes just to reach his chest. I reached at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up ignoring the way my knuckles skimmed his rock hard abs. His chest came into view and I kissed his right peck. I bite harshly on the skin. He groaned, what the fuck? I focused on descending the ruins onto his skin, then I let go to place another kiss on the skin.

I backed up and dropped the shirt. He was panting and well had his eyes closed.

I started to count backwards in my head, three, two, one... Poof and well Kakashi turned into smoke.

When the smoke departed a silver cat with mix matched eyes sat in front of me, "I need conformation on your voice box, Kakashi."

"That felt weirdly good." He chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Next." Now I was chirping.

Obito walked up to me, "Upper spine?"

I nodded and began to chant again. My lips were turned black as I made him get on his knees, cursing myself for being so short and stood behind him. I tugged on the neck of his shirt and pulled it down so I could press my lips against his spine. I tilted my head so I bit onto his spine sideways. I could taste the copper from his blood. The ruins left my lips, and I released his skin. He didn't groan when I bit him, he actually kind of hissed in pain. I kissed the bite mark and backed up.

He was grabbing at the back of his neck, but wasn't panting or out of breath. Shit did I do something wrong?

Then he blew up in smoke. Hopefully nothing was wrong. Then the smoke cleared and a tiny black kitten with black eyes sat on the ground. Looking at everything curiously. SHIT! Something went wrong.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked picking up the small kitten.

"Obito!" He sang happily. Oh thank God that worked. I set him back down next to the Kakashi cat.

"Next." Minato walked up to me to simply study me. It was unnerving and well he is really hot...

"I assume the change into kitten wasn't what was supposed to happen." He is smarter than he looks.

"Yes. I think it had to do with where he had me place the mark. I've never in my life time placed one on some ones spine." I scratched my cheek sheepishly. Mentally banning any spine marks.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where have you placed the mark before?"

"Well a number of wrists, any where on the arms, shoulder blades, chest, hip, neck, ribs, and the sternum."

He listened closely, "None had any hiccups?"

"None at all." I said smugly, yes I was bragging so what?

He seemed content with my answer. Minato would make six guys out of twenty...damn it I had fourteen more men to endure and promptly bite to infect them with my curse-I mean enchantment.

* * *

**Okay so which way do you like it better...**

**First person or Second person (at least that's what I think it is)**


End file.
